Archfiend of Purity
Suggested: Lv 7+ / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv 9 This is the first mission at the Tower of Purity.This spirit is affiliated with Naughtyfins. Your units must be at least Level 9 or 12 to make this level easier. As the description says, use equipment that increases freeze resistance and reduces damage taken from ice. Healing classes can be a big help on this level. F1 Break down the door to reach some barricades, a Snow Salamander, and a squad of Yarideth. Kill them to reach more barricades, another Snow Salamander, and the door. In the next room, you'll face a similar setup, except in the Bonedeth squad there are some Yumideth mixed in too, and the second monster in here is a Snow Golem. Break the next door to find... The exact same thing, but now there are no Snow Salamanders, just one Giant Snow and some more Bonedeth. When the Snow Golem is defeated, it will drop a key. Ahead of you is a purple door, which can be opened with the key (If you've already opened the door previously, it will just be a barricade). Past the door is treasure chest, and the finish line. Choose whether you wish to continue on to the next floor, or return to your hideout. F2 "The rooms on this floor are divided by doors. Each room contains a host of deadly foes. Freeze-resistantequipment required for the chilling air that drifts down from upstairs." First, jump and break the blocks to receive a treasure chest. March forward, and then jump tp hit the lever that lowers the gate. Now kill the Ice Dragon, but be careful because your units take damage from it's body. As soon as its dead you must use the dodge song (the Dragon will squish your Patapons). Proceding the dragon's death, pull the next lever to open the gate. Kill the Snow Salamander that awaits in the next room, and open up another gate. A large Ice Dragon confronts you. Kill it and heal, and open up yet another gate. What lies beyond is another Snow Salamander and finally, the last gate. Past here is one last Snow Salamander, and a gigantic Snow Golem, who drops a key when dead. Open up the purple door to reach the goal. Choose whether to keep your treasure, or risk your Patapons' lives against the boss. F3 ﻿''"The Archfiend of Purity lords over this upper floor of the tower. Prepare to fight a mighty boss!"'' Here you'll fight Gaeen. For information on how to beat this boss, click on the link. Once dead, he'll drop a key you can use to open up the demon door in front of you. The goal and a Lv9 Jeweled Chest lie ahead.﻿ Gaeen is a powerful boss that uses his massive arms to deal incredible amounts of damage. Beware of his laser attack that can easily kill any Patapons in the way of it. Gaeen is weak against stagger, so if you can bring any equipment that causes stagger, you will have a nice advantage. Dodge his attacks, and stagger him in between to make victory yours. Videos thumb|left|300px|Part 1: Thanks to GeneralMcBadass for letting us post this.thumb|right|300px|Part 2: Thanks to GeneralMcBadass for letting us post this.thumb|left|300px|Part 3: Thanks to GeneralMcBadass for letting us post this. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Kachinkoron's Theme Category:Ushishi's Theme Category:Bosses Category:Bonedeth Category:Walkthrough Category:Dragons